


When will it sink in?

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: The Trouble With Fairies - Pam McCutcheon
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cy and Sass' first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When will it sink in?

The digital clock on the microwave read 2:43 when the three young Brownies finally finished cleaning Shara's house of it's post-party hell. Their grandfather, Oak, had long since retired to bed, saying: "Ya can do it lads, I believe in ya." and had then left them to do all the hard work.

Syc looked half-dead as he sighed contentedly, before curling into a ball on the freshly polished tiles - within seconds, he was asleep, sawing logs like a champ. Sass snorted incredulously down at him. "Boy, I wish I could do that."

Cy turned to look at his brother, a mischievous smile slowly forming on his face. "But Sassy, you _do_ snore like an elephant."

Sass gave a sudden growl of anger, as a blush crossed his face. "How many time do I have to tell you before it sinks in through your thick skull?! my name is _NOT SASSY_!" He put his hands on his hips. "And I don't snore either." Cy's smile only grew more devilish as Sass shouted at him. The imperious look Sass was getting was really irking him. " _Well?!_ Are going to apologize for being a jerk, or what?!"

A deep chuckle bubbled up from Cypess' chest as in one short step, closed the gap between them, lightly pressing his lips to Sass'. After a few seconds he pulled back, his smirk still firmly in place, as he quipped "I think it might start sinking in right around the same time you stop looking so damned cute when you blush about it."

Another deep blush rushed to Sassafras' cheeks and he started to stammer "C-Cy! Y-you can't- Th-that's- You just kissed me!"

"Yeah, blushing like that." He chuckled again. "Oh, and you just liked me kissing you, by the way." On that note he swiveled away to go find the milk-dish. Sass stood watching his retreating figure, mouth opening and closing several times, before quickly stomping after Cy. "Hey! Get back here right now, and... and say you're sorry for saying I snore like an elephant! You freaking jerk!"


End file.
